wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Maynard Odets
Maynard Odets (Old Man/Timer) is a reoccuring character in the Wrong Turn series. He is revealed and considers himself to be guardian of the mutants. He is the father of the main three, One-Eye, Saw-Tooth, and Three-Finger, as well as Ma and Pa. He appeared in the the First Two Films, Wrong Turn and Wrong Turn 2: Dead End and later returned in the Prequel and Fifth Film, Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines. He is one of the four main antagonists of the fifth film and is the true antagonist. 'Personality' Not much is known from his past other than growing up in/around West Virginia, most likely Greenbrier County. He worked at the Hope Creek Pulp and Paper Mill for years and in the 70s it was shut down. He and his wife, Deliliah decided to stay in the area although the Toxic Chemicals killed off the wildlife and affected the enviornment. He and his wife were both exposed to the chemicals, and she would later give birth to Five children, Three Finger, Saw Tooth, One Eye, Ma, and Pa, and decided to become cannibals. They were born deformed due to the chemicals and Maynord and Deliliah both could have already been Inbred, from a continueing family heritage but its not confirmed. Deliliah died sometime before 2003, it is unknown how. Maynard would continue staying in the area for years and in 1974, Three Finger, Saw Tooth, and One Eye were captured and placed in the Glensvile Sanatorium, Ma and Pa could have also, along with other Non Family Indreds. He was seperated from them for some time but its unknown how and could have possibly believed they were dead or he chose to stay away from them. Doctors from the Sanatorium say the Three boys ate their parents but they were highly believed just to be victims. Its presumbed he reunited with his Three Sons around 2003 and moved in with them. He planned to leave West Virginia over the years but after reuniting with his Sons, he chose to stay. He was shown to be very hostile and angry toward his sons, possibly due to them being captured and being very distant from them for so long. With the ability to boss the mutants around, he is the brains and face behind attempts to kill trick and kill innocent people. He was captured on Halloween 2003 but escaped, and shortly after that it is presumed heavy tension occured with his Sons and they moved into their own cabin, due to him being very afraid when he saw their truck approaching his Gas Station but he still stayed involved with the Family. He took on the role of misleading victims into the Family's direction to get killed. 2 Years later, he now patched things up with his Family, possibly due to Saw Tooth and One Eye being killed. He had his own Cabin in the woods and was still taking on the role of misleading victims, until his death in 2005. 'Information' 'Wrong Turn' He first appeared in Wrong Turn, sitting at his Gas Station giving misleading directions to Chris Flynn to direct him towards the mutants. He finally appears once more at the end, hiding from the mutant's approaching truck, which was actually being drivin by Chris Flynn and Jessie Burlingame. He was surprised that the two survived and escaped. 'Wrong Turn 2: Dead End' In Wrong Turn 2, he appeared in a cabin, near a river helping Ma deliver her baby. he then appears cleaning up the blood from the birth but Dale Murphy approached him from behind, threatening to kill him if he attacked, and he needed supplies. Dale believes he is now just an Old Man, and tells Dale some of the Origins, until Dale told of his attention to kill all the mutants. Maynard tried to kill Dale, revealing the mutants were his children. Dale killed him with a stick of dynamite, blowing him to pieces. 'Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines' He finally reappeared In the Prequel and the Fifth Film, Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines, which takes places in Halloween 2003. He is much more youthful with a solid, yet southern, build, although the events of the First Film were only weeks away. They have a cabin near the city of Fairlake, Greenbrier County, West Virginia. He is first seen helping Kaleen Webber after getting her finger cut off by Three Finger. He hides her for a minute until revealing he is with the Mutants and kills her by chopping her hand off and stabbing her in the stomach with an axe. They return to their cabin, and he gets angry with his sons for leaving evidence behind, if found, they would have been discovered, Saw Tooth attempts to stand up to his Father, but he soon beats him and tells them to listen to them or die. Later, five friends; Billy, his girlfriend Cruz, Lita, her boyfriend Gus and Julian are on their way to Fairlake, along the way, they almost run over Maynard who is actually tricking them and attacks them by cutting Billy's arm. Billy, Gus and Julian attack Maynard out of self-defense, his Sons witness the events from the trees and get ready to kill the teens but are interrupted by Sheriff Angela and Deputy Biggs, they are all apprehended taken to the police station. His sons now make the quest of breaking their Father out of jail. Angela finds out Maynard has been on the run for the past 30 years for his crimes and calls a precinct to pick him up in the morning, Throughout the film, as his sons cause mayhem to break their Father out, he threatens everyone around that they will die if he isnt let go, and will enjoy killing them. He is extremly pshycological on the victims and gets in their heads. Toward the end he notices Lita is very vulnerable and tries to convince her to let him out and he will let her live. She agrees but he instead rips her eyes out, blinding her, he also tries shooting the Sheriff but he is shot in the shoulder in the process and locked back up. Soon after and when everyone is dead except the Sheriff and Lita who has escaped blinded, his Sons finally rescue him. He chains Angela up and gives her a choice to burn to death, as they prepare to burn down the Police Station erasing all evidence pointing toward him and his Family, or putting her heals down, which will set off the shotgun tied to her face, blowing her face off. As they begin to burn the Police Station, Angela kills herself and the Mutants drive off and decided to relocate away from Fairlake but still in Greenbrier County, they come across Lita and Three Finger puts her in the truck with himself and Maynard. Shortly after, conflict occured with his Sons and he now stayed away from them, frightened. He now took on the role of leading victims toward his Family at his Gas Station. Most likely due to him getting older and the Mutants taking a stand, becoming dominant over Maynard. 'Trivia' * He along with his wife were not deformed like their children. * He is portrayed by Two different actors. In the First and Second Film his is played by Wayne Robson, and the Fifth Film by Doug Bradley, at a slightly younger appearence. * He is the true Father of Three Finger, Saw Tooth, One Eye, Ma, and Pa and the Grandfather of Brother, Sister, and Three Toes. * Although he appears much younger/different in Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines, the events of the First Film would have to take place 1-4 weeks after the Fifth Film Due to Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines taking place during Halloween 2003 and the First Film also taking place in 2003 at an unspecified time. * Wayne Robson died in 2011, which is most likely why he didnt reprise his Role in the Fifth Film, Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines. * The Second Prequel and Fifth Film, centers around some of the Origins of his Charcater. * Although some of the dialouge in Both Prequels, Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings and Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines, reveal that he may only be a Friend or some one who inherited/took the Mutants under his wing, it was confirmed by the Makers of Wrong Turn 2: Dead End that he is infact part of the Family and Father of the Original Muatnts, and has been dubbed 'Patient Zero' along with his Wife. * In Wrong turn 4: Bloody Beginnings the Doctors of Glensvile Sanatorium said Mrs Hiliker found the Mutants eating the remains of who they believed to be their Parents. But they were most likely Victims of the Famly. * In Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines, Maynard says "he wish he never came upon them and would be long gone if he didnt," but he most likely means if he didnt reunite with them he would be gone. He probably believed they were dead all those years until reuniting with them, and has now developed a hostile relationship with them. * His name is never revealed in the First Two Films, and is nicknamed OldMan/Timer. Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Males Category:Wrong Turn Category:Wrong Turn 2 Category:Wrong Turn 5 Category:Odet Family Members Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters